


In nome degli dei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Ritual Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due corpi si uniscono per celebrare un matrimonio che non è solo umano, ma divino.





	In nome degli dei

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE Re/Sacerdotessa hieros gamos

In nome degli dei

La giovane muoveva i piedi minuti sul pavimento di marmo, facendo ondeggiare i veli candidi dinnanzi al suo corpo ignudo, il suo fisico minuto era roseo e i suoi capezzoli s’intravedevano mentre danzava.

Il futuro sorrideva, guardando l’incedere sinuoso della giovane, i suoi movimenti fluidi. 

I lunghi capelli rossi della ragazza risaltavano contro le stoffe color latte e la sua cute chiara, erano boccoli setosi e lucenti. Anche le sue labbra piene erano color fuoco. Al contrario, sui veli erano cucite delle lune con fili argentei.

“Non credevo sarei mai riuscito a essere al vostro cospetto, sacerdotessa. Temevo che questo giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato” sussurrò il principe.

< Sogno questo momento dalla prima volta in cui vi ho veduta > pensò

“Tu sai a cosa vai incontro con lo ‘hieros gamos’?” chiese la sacerdotessa, la sua voce era flebile e risuonava nell’ambiente circostante. Girando su se stessa raggiunse una colonna e vi si appoggiò, piegando a destra e a sinistra il capo.

“Attraverso queste nozze sacre mi renderete il vostro prescelto” rispose il principe.

La giovane alzò e abbassò la gamba, facendo tintinnare la cavigliera d’oro, che portava alla caviglia sottile, decorata con piccole lune di diamante.

“Questa cerimonia ti consacrerà re” sussurrò.

“Ringrazio gli dei per questo” rispose lui. Osservò i fianchi sinuosi della giovane, sbirciò i glutei sodi di lei quando la giovane si piegò in avanti, sporgendosi verso un tavolo, prendendo un’anfora tra le dita.

La sacerdotessa iniziò a ripetere delle formule, il suo salmodiare risuonava tutt’intorno, si dava il tempo colpendo con la pianta del piede il pavimento.

Il giovane si sfilò il lungo abito rosso che indossava, decorato con raffigurazioni in oro rappresentanti una serie di soli, liberò i piedi dai sandali di cuoio con inciso una serie di gigli e si stese sul triclino su cui era seduto, socchiudendo le gambe.

Sopra il suo capo, sulla parete, era raffigurato una gigantesca aquila di fuoco, che con gli occhi rossi e aranciati sembrava fissare il suo corpo.

Il principe si spogliò completamente, il suo fisico scolpito risaltava nonostante fosse languidamente abbandonato.

La sacerdotessa gli versò il contenuto dell’anfora sul capo, sui piedi e sui genitali.

Il futuro re mugolò, avvertendo la sostanza gelida e unta scivolargli addosso e gocciolare.

La sacerdotessa poggiò a terra l’anfora e gli massaggiò i capelli.

“Cospargendoti di quest’olio aromatico io ti preparo a conferirti l’onore della regalità” disse. Gli prese il membro tra le mani ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, sentendo gemiti rochi provenire dalle labbra dell’altro. Con una mano continuò a massaggiarlo, mentre con l’altra, ora unta d’olio, si preparò.

“Sarete la mia regina, finita la cerimonia?” esalò il principe, aveva le gote arrossate.

“Solo se verrò posseduta dalla grande dea” rispose lei.

< Senza il potere che viene da lei, non potrai regnare perché non avrai nessuna autorità. Le ‘nozze sacre’, invece, te la infonderanno > pensò.

“Ed io sarò il vostro sacerdote-re e verrò pervaso dalla potenza del dio” promise lui, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere sempre di più. I suoi ansiti si fondevano con quelli della giovane, che si era penetrata con tre dita.

Si allontanò da lui, sentendo il respiro di lui ancora molto concitato, recuperò l’anfora da terra e la rimise sul tavolo dove l’aveva presa, si allontanò e raggiunse una teca di cristallo. Al suo interno vi erano due mani di vetro, una dipinta con un effetto d’acqua e dal taglio femminile, l’altra maschile e più massiccia, che rappresentava il fuoco.

Il futuro re si allontanò una ciocca argentea dal viso, ancora grondante olio. 

La sacerdotessa aprì la teca e prese la coppa d’oro che le due mani tenevano strette. Si allontanò e alzò la coppa verso la volta della sala, fissando le stelle fatte di mosaico che decoravano il soffitto.

“Stelle, regalateci la vostra magia” sussurrò. 

Raggiunse la statua di vetro di una donna, priva di nessun colore, ma appoggiata su una base verde di metallo, che raffigurava delle piante rampicanti tinte di verde. Appoggiò ai piedi della statua la coppa e raggiunse il davanzale di una delle finestre, su cui, tra due uccelli di ceramica, c’era una rosa gialla fatta di pietra. L’uccello a sinistra era azzurro, quello a destra rosso e all’interno della rosa c’era dell’ambrosia. Prese la rosa e la portò fino alla coppa, verso il liquido al suo interno e riportò la rosa di pietra al suo posto.

“Io voglio divenire la sposa archetipica dello sposo immortale”. La voce della sacerdotessa risuonò, mentre la giovane recuperava la coppa.

Il principe la guardò incedere danzando verso di lui e la vide mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, avvertì la morbidezza dei glutei di lei contro di sé.

< Non venire è una delle prove più dure. La desidero, ma devo seguire il rito > pensò.

“Io voglio diventare lo sposo immortale della sposa archetipica” esalò. 

I seni della giovane erano soffici, i capezzoli di un rosa più intenso. Il sovrano vi passò lentamente le mani, misurandoli con le dita, stuzzicandoli con i polpastrelli callosi.

La sacerdotessa bevve dalla coppa e verso il resto del liquido ambrato in bocca al futuro re. Posò a terra la coppa e tornò nuovamente ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Attraverso di noi, l’uomo e la donna si fondono, trascendendosi nel divino. Riuniamo gli opposti con il seme di madre terra” sussurrò. Lo aiutò a prenderla e il principe le afferrò i fianchi, muovendosi dentro di lei a fondo.

“Divinità, rendetemi la vostra spada. Lasciatemi fare un ratto della purezza della dea” implorò, muovendosi con sempre più foga.

La giovane gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli rossi e si arcuò, spingendosi completamente verso di lui.

Le grida di piacere della giovane erano acute, mentre quelle del suo amante erano roche e selvagge.

“Oh sì, tu sei degno di essere re!” gridò lei, mentre l’appena nominato re veniva dentro di lei. 

La sacerdotessa raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, mentre il seme candido di lei la invadeva. 

Il re la strinse a sé, la prese ancora e scivolò fuori da lei, boccheggiando.

“Io sarò il vostro re” esalò.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deW3zs2l8xE.


End file.
